1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor driven photographic cameras and in particular to such cameras provided with a motor, in addition to a built-in film winding motor, for driving camera control devices such as an automatic focus control device, automatic exposure control device and zooming control device, as well as for the film rewinding mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 39-38326 discloses a drive motor which is built into a camera for combined use in film winding and automatic focus control or automatic exposure control. With this type of arrangement, however, the film winding operation and automatic control operations, such as automatic focus control, are performed in different time zones in order to make efficient use of the motor output. Consequently, the sum of the times required for film winding and automatic control is essential as a time duration for single photography. This causes the photographic intervals to increase, making high-speed continuous photography impossible. A variety of cameras arranged for automatic film winding are also known wherein the drive motor for film winding is also used to automatically perform the film rewinding operation upon completion of photography. Generally, however, a film winding mechanism and a film rewinding mechanism are disposed considerably apart from each other (e.g., positioned at opposite ends of a 35 mm single-lens reflex camera body). Therefore, a larger transmission mechanism is required to transfer the drive force of a motor arranged near one mechanism (e.g., a film winding mechanism) to the other mechanism (a film rewinding mechanism), thus resulting in a complex mechanical arrangement with increased operational noise as an additional factor of inconvenience.